The Queen's Lament
by UmbraScriptor
Summary: A look at the moments before Chrysalis infiltrated Canterlot. How far would you go to save your people?


The Queen's Lament

The kingdom known as Equestria rests in a very fertile part of the landscape. The land is perfect for farming, resources are plentiful, and the pony population that resides there has grown considerably since the first ponies arrived. For generations, they have been safe, thanks to their ruler and the brave ponies that have come forth when they were needed most. But this is not about those whose lives are simple and safe. To the north, a group of creatures known as the Changelings slowly marches toward the peaceful kingdom, led by their leader, Queen Chrysalis. The Changelings feed on the love other creatures create by taking the shape of those they love. The Changelings have no home, and outsiders refuse to help them. They are forced to wander the world, feeding whenever they can.

Just outside of Equestrian territory, Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings prepare for a daunting task. They had caught wind of a royal wedding taking place in the city of Canterlot. Weddings were perfect opportunities for Changelings to feed. The love produced there would be more than enough to satisfy them all, and it would last until they reached the next town. The Changelings prepared to rest for the night. The Changeling Queen, on the other hand, found a secluded spot away from her subjects. Unlike her followers, Chrysalis was concerned with the way they stole the love of others. It labeled her people as untrustworthy thieves. No creature anywhere would consider helping a Changeling. These thoughts rested heavily upon her mind as she stared at the moonlit sky. From behind her, she heard a voice say, "Admiring the sky, my lady?"

She turned to see Fictus, the oldest Changeling left alive. He had served her mother and her mother's mother, and some say he was alive even before her. Changelings do not age, but simply grow weaker the longer they go without feeding. Eventually they fade away, leaving nothing but dust behind. Somehow, Fictus had survived for generations, and served as the personal confidant for the Changeling Queens. As a youngling, she always thought of Fictus as a sort of Uncle, even though no such thing existed amongst the Changelings. She sighed and stared at the sky once more.

"Fictus. You would be the one to find me when I'm troubled."

"Of course, my queen. Knowing you as long as I have, I know when something is troubling you."

She chuckled softly and beckoned him over to her. He came obediently over and sat next to Chrysalis.

"Fictus," she began, "you have served the Changeling Queens for a long time now, and I'm sure they've shared many secrets with you."

"Indeed they have."

"And never once have you shared these secrets with any of the others, except with the queens that followed."

"Correct."

"So, if I was to ask you about those secrets . . ."

"Then I would have to answer, just like I would if the other queens had asked."

She cleared her throat. "Then I must ask. Have any of the previous queens . . . doubted our need to steal the love of others?"

After a moment of thought, he replied "Yes, but only one. Your mother was concerned about the way we fed. She doubted that we could continue to survive as thieves. But she never let her doubts show, nor did she run off to contemplate them."

"I know." Chrysalis sighed. "I have those same doubts, and more. It's not just what the world thinks of us, but also the impact we have on the world. Love is so potent, so powerful; it could bring a creature above the clouds with joy, or crashing down to the ground with despair. It is essential to the happiness of all living things, and we take that away from others to feed ourselves."

"I wish I could ease your doubts, young Chrysalis," Fictus said carefully, "but I'm afraid our need to survive is more important than another creatures' happiness. Love will find them again, but we will have to find more and more to stay alive."

"There must be another way. This can't possibly be our only reason for existence, can it?"

"It may be."

"Can we not make our own love? Is there no way to replicate it amongst ourselves?"

"I'm afraid not. We are mono-gender, and you are our only mother. And while you are loved, it is not enough to sustain all of us on our own."

Chrysalis glared at the ground. "What being creates a creature that feeds on love, but can't produce enough on its own? Are we to be feared by others for the rest of our lives?" She looked at Fictus, the anger in her eyes seeming to heat the air around her. "Tell me, Fictus. In all your years as a Changeling, in all your years of life, have you seen any other creatures that must live such an existence?"

Fictus hesitated, then bowed his head. "No, your majesty. I have not seen any creatures that must live as we do. As far as I know, we are the only ones who feed on love."

Chrysalis let her head droop, and sighed dis-heartedly. "Then it is hopeless. We will always be treated as outcasts, left to steal from others."

"Not necessarily, my queen."

Chrysalis glanced at Fictus curiously. "What do you mean?"

Fictus cleared his throat. "Well, from what I was able to gather, Canterlot is home to many important ponies in Equestria. When we steal their love, we could hold the important ones there in Canterlot and demand a tribute of love in exchange for their safety."

"You mean hold their leaders hostage."

"In simple terms, yes."

"And how, pray tell, will that help us?"

"Well for one, we'll have a more permanent home. Second, if we keep demanding a tribute from them, then we will never need to steal other creatures love again. The ponies will suffer, of course, but it will _only_ be the ponies that suffer."

Chrysalis raised her head. "Is it possible?"

"If enough love is present, and you are the only one there to feed on it for a time, you could over power any pony they have there."

"Really?"

"Well, in theory anyway." Fictus said calmly. "We've never been separated from our queen for an extended period of time, so it may have adverse effects on some of us. But it is a small price to pay to finally ease your mind."

Chrysalis considered this plan for a moment. "I don't know, Fictus. This plan would still paint us as monsters to other creatures."

"Maybe so, but we will have a home and a steady supply of love. No queen has ever accomplished that in our long history. You will lead our people to a safe and prosperous future."

Chrysalis thought for a long time, considering all the options. Finally, with a determined gaze, she turned to Fictus and said, "Inform the others. I will prepare to infiltrate the wedding, and build for us a new home."

"At once, my queen." Fictus turned to go, the stopped. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Your mother would be proud of you, Chrysalis." He then turned and flew off to inform the rest of the Changelings of the queen's plan. Chrysalis glanced at the moon one last time, then made for Canterlot. Her people were depending on her. She would not let them down.


End file.
